


[Podfic] With Friends Like These by prettybirdy979

by UstolemyNAME



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: Wherein Steve hires mild mannered Matt Murdock (and the rest of Nelson and Murdock) to represent Bucky; learns all the good pizza places in Hell's Kitchen; watches Bucky fight about cooking; makes new friends; gets handcuffed by Hydra and meets the Devil in the Murdock boys.More or less in that order.





	[Podfic] With Friends Like These by prettybirdy979

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With Friends Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644702) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



**Title:** With Friends Like These   
**Author** : prettybirdy979  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  26:23  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15QDpMhm6OmY-nagmlVssc3bTf7M3Qsrk) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Kr2KTgZT-gpFlPoBM07yru6r8F6L36y7)


End file.
